AkaWolves
by kage kitsune 14
Summary: The Akatsuki get turned into wolves and transported to our world. And the poor innocent OC, Lupita, get's caught by them. Please read and review. I am rewriting this. I reread it and felt it isn't as good as it should be.
1. Meeting the Akatsuki

**AkaWolves**

**Meeting the Akatsuki**

I've lived with wolves for as long as I could remember. My mother was a wolf-mother. Which meant she would rear wolf pups and then release them back into the wild. It was a way for scientists to help boost the dwindling wolf population. Most of the pups came from zoos or even artificially birthed pups. They were test tube babies as callous as that sounded. But they reacted just like real pups would. My mom would feed and take care of the pups until they reached about five months old and then would introduce them to an already functioning pack in hopes they would welcome the pups. Sometimes it worked, other times the pups would split from the adults and form their own pack.

With my mother's influence I soon became a wolf-mother myself, at the ripe old age of 16. I had to pass all sorts of tests to be eligible but it was worth it. I soon realized it was the one thing I wanted to do in life. I was set with a budget to care for the wolves. It wasn't too much, enough to buy essentials. Formula for when they were young and money to get someone to gather roadkill deer and moose for when they grew older and were able to eat their own meat.

My first pack was a group of three. Two males and one female. One of the males was as black as midnight with no other colors on him. The other male was a chocolate brown color with a white stomach and chest. The female was black with brown ears and paws. I named them (not that they answered to the names). The black male was named Kuroi. The other male was named Kasshoku. And the female was named Amai. Kuroi was more dominate over his other siblings and I knew he would be an alpha of his own pack one day.

The day I released them was the hardest I of my life. I had grown close to the other pups my mom cared for but none as much as I had for Kuroi, Amai, and Kusshoku. They were the children I'd never had, or even knew I wanted for that matter.

Occasionally I would go to the place where we had released them and call for them (howl out for them). And that's where the weirdest part of my life starts. It had been three years since I had released my first pack.

I had walked into a clearing around the area where I knew my first pack had made it's territory and cupped my hands around my mouth and howled.

There was a beat of silence then a cacophony of howls that definitely wasn't my pack answered. They were too numerous for one thing, and they were too dangerous sounding for another thing. Even feral raised wolves didn't sound this dangerous. Most feral wolves avoided humans, or at least stayed at a distance to watch. This group was braying a battle howl. They weren't welcoming, they were threatening.

Then I took a step back in shock as ten enormous wolves bounded into the clearing. There was no possible way they were normal wolves. The only thing they could vaguely compare to was the werewolves from the movie New Moon. I actually didn't mind the series but I'd hated that book and I hated the movie even more. They all stood at a very frightful height of about eight foot a piece. And that was merely at the shoulders.

The Alpha Male of the pack was a color that was in between burnt orange and tan. He had patches of black fur all over his body, about the size of quarters, looking like piercings. His eyes were pale purple-ish gray with rings spread through the eye looking like ripples in a pond, and no pupils in sight. He was easily the third largest of the group.

The Alpha Female stood at his side. She was the smallest of the group. Her fur was a brilliant sapphire blue, and she had a small white patch that peeked out from behind her right ear. Her gray eyes shined with intelligence that was definitely not animal. She was the only female in the group.

The largest wolf was pale blue, the shade of the sky in all those stupid postcards of the beach, the color that never actually occurs in real life. He had black gill like markings under each small beady black eye. He seemed to exclude a frightening power that made your breath freeze in your chest.

The second largest wolf looked to be the youngest oddly. He was mostly jet black but his face was the same burnt orange color of the leader. It's one eye was squinted closed as if it wasn't usable and the visible eye was red with a weird black shape in it, which definitely wasn't the pupil.

There was a blood red one. He had brown eyes that revealed no emotions. There was a weird white patch on it's chest that looked like a Chinese or Japanese symbol. His paws were a deeper red color than it's fur.

There was a sunshine blonde one standing beside the red one. He was only slightly taller than the red one but seemed more streamlined than the red one. His one eye was covered by a odd patch of fur but the one that was visible was a gem-like blue.

One of the wolves stood off to the side of the main group. He was half black and half white, literally half. Segmented vertically with black on the right side and white on the left side. His eyes were the more traditionally colored gold of wolves.

A silver one seemed to be half ready to attack at any moment. His eyes were a weird amethyst colored. His teeth were bared in a bloodthirsty grin and he seemed to radiate bloodlust.

Another one was mostly brown. His head was black and his paws white. He had two stripes of black around each of the paws, his neck, and at the base of his tail. His face was the same brown as his body giving him the illusion of wearing a near ski mask sort of thing.

The last wolf was pure black. His eyes were also red but they had weird shapes like tadpoles swimming around his pupils. He was the smallest except the female and the red one but he seemed to radiate more danger and power than the actual Alpha Male.

Every single wolf in the group had their tails up in a dominate position. And the Alpha Male didn't even look fazed by this lack of respect to his position as Alpha. The fact his whole pack was claiming dominance. Even the female was claiming dominance.

These were not normal wolves by any stretch of the imagination and that wasn't a good thing. Especially not for me. They all looked bloodthirsty and angry. Like something had just gone horribly wrong and they were looking for a scapegoat. Which, judging by the looks I was gathering, I was the prime applicant. I backed away cautiously making sure not to stare them in the eyes but not taking my eyes off of them. Looking them in the eyes would be a challenge, something I definitely didn't want to do at the moment, if ever.

If I remembered there was a tree about ten feet back from where I was standing. One, two, three... For every step back I took the pack took a step forward. Until suddenly the silver one seemed to lose patience with the game they were playing and burst forward in a flurry of powerful muscle movements.

I yelped throwing myself to the right and rolled back to my feet quickly dodging the silver one by a mere six inches. Then I threw myself forward in a lurching run towards the nearest tree. I had barely managed to scramble onto a low branch before I felt more than heard a tearing sound as the leg of my sweat pants was ripped apart brutally. I felt my eyes widen as I saw the destruction the wolves powerful teeth had caused. I threw myself up another branch scrambling against rough bark and tearing my weak skin.

There was a lurch as the branch below me gave with a loud SNAP as one of the wolves tore it from the tree with a easy toss of the head. I climbed several more branches up and slowly circled around the tree so I was on the opposite side from where I started.

I leaned back against the trunk of the tree and panted harshly. I had never climbed a tree in my life, but I guess there's a first time for everything and I saving your own life is a good motivation as anything else. My heart was pounding in my head. I looked down feeling nauseous. I was terrified of heights and looking down wasn't settling my stomach at all.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Three of the wolves were missing. The pure black one, the female, and the red one were the ones missing. The smallest of the group.

A low growl alerted me to the trouble I was in. On the three branches closest to me were the missing wolves. The red one was above me. The female on the branch to the left of me. And the black on was on the branch to the right. The only way was to go down. Towards the rest of the pack. I looked around desperately for an escape route. And miraculously found one. Straight ahead of me. If I ran across the branch I was on I would be able to just barely jump onto the branch on the next tree.

I took two steps forward when the red one jumped down in front of me. He bared his teeth growling threateningly. Shit. He took a step forward menacingly. I backed up until I was once again pressed against the truck of the tree. How the hell were they even in the tree? Why wasn't the branches breaking under their weight? And while I'm asking silent questions that will most likely never be answered... Why is this happening to me?

I was five-foot-four. And currently I could've been six-foot-two and I still would've felt small. The wolves were towering over me now. The female and the black one had moved closer and were now close enough to reach out with a paw and touch me.

The red one growled warningly then stepped forward. I felt my head tilt upward unconsciously keeping an eye on the large wolf. I swallowed feeling the saliva get caught in my throat. He leaned down and I froze. Thick fangs, about as big around as my wrist, were too close to my throat for my comfort. He huffed seeming amused then nudged me so I was facing the side. Then I felt a light jerk as huge teeth settled themselves around my shirt and lifted me easily off of my feet. I kicked out trying to get my feet back on the ground but I was dangling maybe two or three feet off the ground. A low growl rumbled through the material of my shirt freezing me in my tracks. I dangled limply waiting for something to happen.

Finally, the wolf seemed satisfied and with a big jump we were falling. I felt a scream freeze in my throat and I felt thoughts race through my mind. The wolf was obviously suicidal to jump from such a height. Or he was sure he would survive. Either way I was going to die at the teeth of creatures I had dedicated my life to raising and releasing. Even if the red one didn't survive the rest of the wolves would gladly tearing me from limb to limb. I would actually prefer if I were dead when that happened to be honest.

Then we landed. The wolf bending his limbs lightly to reduce the impact shock. I felt shock and fear run through me. The rest of the wolves surrounded us and I was dropped lightly in the center of the group. The silver one growled his teeth bared menacingly. I felt a shudder rip through me. The wolf holding me felt it and a low rumbling growl slipped out of his chest. He was laughing at me.

The blue male growled and then suddenly I was tossed through the air like a frisbee. I was caught lightly by a different set of teeth in an even bigger set of jaws and felt a whimper of terror escape me. I was lowered gently to the ground in front of the wolf that had caught me and he sniffed my hair curiously. My hair which had been in a high ponytail had since fallen out. Several long strands drifted around my face haphazardly, one over my forehead and several swept behind my ears.

I closed my eyes and wished this wasn't happening. I felt tears slid down my face, I hadn't cried in years. I prayed, for the first time since my grandfather died, I truly prayed. I prayed for forgiveness. Forgiveness for my lack of belief, for not giving more in my life, for not being a better person. And I prayed for a painless end. Something that I didn't think was possible for me, considering the number of creatures with big, pointy teeth surrounding me.

**A/N: Okay, so same thing as last time I wrote this. This is because there just aren't enough Akatsuki get's turned into animal fanfics. I've written one for kittens but considering the Akatsuki are S-Rank criminals I think they would be much more dangerous animals. I'm working on other stories but I wrote myself into a corner on this one so I figured I should rewrite it. So tell me what you think of the new version please! I really need input for this story because I'm not really sure where to go with it. But I knew I wasn't getting anywhere with the old version. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'll love you forever if you do!**


	2. War of the Packs

**AkaWolves**

**War of the Packs**

There was a sudden snarl and numerous howls.

My eyes snapped open in shock as a dozen new wolves flooded the clearing. They seemed to be sectioned into small groups of four each with an alpha for each mini pack but all of the mini packs were working easily together as if they were just one big pack.

The first mini pack had three wolves.

The biggest was a beautiful silver color. His one eye had a scar across it, but the eye appeared to be undamaged even though it was completely different from his other eye. I would compare it to the defect that occurred in Huskies but the color was too strange to be explained away but something as simple as that.

The second largest was yellow of all colors. His fur was more sun-kissed than the first wolf's. His eyes were a gorgeous cerulean blue and held a solid determination.

The last and smallest wolf was pink. I blinked, rubbing my eyes to make sure they weren't fooling me. They weren't. She was actually bubblegum pink. Her eyes were a soft sea foam green.

The second mini pack was lead by a black female wolf as the acting alpha. Strange. Very strange. But considering these wolves it was practically expected. She had pure red eyes but they were much kinder looking than the first wolf with red eyes.

Behind her were three smaller wolves and a dog that was nearly as big as the wolves.

What was a dog doing with a pack of wolves anyway?

The one wolf were brown with red triangles along his muzzle. The next male was black furred and seemed to have his eyes shadowed. The last one was female and was a beautiful purple color and she had white eyes.

The fourth wolf pack was lead by a black wolf. He had a cigarette clamped in his wolfish jaws though. How the hell did a wolf get a cigarette? Behind him was a spiky furred black wolf, a huskier brown wolf with swirls on his face on either side of his muzzle and another blonde wolf, this time a female.

Before I realized what was happening a large red wolf darted out of the forest from behind the pack of mini packs and snatched me up by my jacket as if I weighed less than a feather. The new group parted slightly to let us through but quickly closed ranks behind us.

Loud angry howls sounded from the original pack. And soon the snarls and snaps of a vicious fight sounded afterwards.

The wolf holding me kept tossing his head slightly, almost like a person would shift grips on something heavy to relieve tension or get a better hold. I felt myself slip down slightly and realized it must be because my jacket was too big on me and was too loose.

Cautiously I reached up and grabbed a fistful of the thick red fur around my carrier's neck.

He growled warningly. I ignored this and quickly swung around slightly, heaving with my arm and twisting up and over the wolf's neck.

Almost magically I was on top of the wolf riding, almost as if it were a horse instead of a wolf the size of Stephine Meyer's werewolves.

The wolf huffed slightly in what I thought was amusement.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked as the sounds of the wolf-ish battle faded away.

The wolf huffed again and with a super jump landed on the branch of a tree. I nearly screamed, my mouth opened to let one out but no sound came out.

The wolf's shoulders shook slightly.

I glared at the red fur under my hands. The stupid thing was laughing at me.

We continued on for what seemed like another hour before he leapt from the newest branch we had been on and landed with a small huff in front of what appeared to be a giant cave of sand.

How in the hell did sand get in the middle of the forest? And how did they managed to get it in the shape of a cave?

I slid from on top of the wolf falling quite a distance to the ground and landing on my feet sending a jolt of pain through my ankles.

I wasn't given a chance to look around before I was nudged into the cave. I tried to go back out, but the wolf growled at me and I let myself be shoved further into the cave meekly. The further back into the cave we moved, the more sophisticated it seemed to get. There were piles of leaves arranged in a dozen beds across the large central room. I managed to see there were two more halls before I was shoved into one of the halls and pushed into an area that seemed more like a dungeon that the room I had just left. There were even bars that covered the back half of the room.

I stared at it for a moment.

"What's going on?" I finally asked, unable to stand the horrid silence from the red wolf, not that he had been particularly vocal previously.

The red wolf didn't answer but the sand the bars were comprised of melted in the middle leaving an opening just big enough for little old me to be shoved through. That's exactly what Red did too. Shoved me through the opening in the bars. Then the sand reformed after me leaving me in a sort of jail cell type set up.

"What the hell?!" I complained even as I slapped a bar with my palm. I yelped. The bars of sand were as hard as their metal counterparts would have been.

Red huffed, seemingly satisfied at my incarceration. He turned and left the room. His red bushy tail whipping around the corner and out of my sight before I could register what had happened.

I had been rescued from the first group of wolves only to be imprisoned by the second group.

Why couldn't I have a normal visit with my pack? Why were these new wolves here? And did they kill my pack or just chase them off?

**A/n: Sorry the updates were so far in between. I sort of had writer's block for this story but my power went out and I couldn't get on the internet and it gave me enough incentive to finish writing this chapter. :D **

**Anyway tell me what you think about that plot twist.**

**Can you guys guess who the new pack is?**

**Review please!**


	3. Capture the Human

**AkaWolves**

**Capture the Human**

I had honestly never thought about how the flag in "Capture the Flag" felt before. Currently I could sympathize.

No sooner had Wolf Pack 2 captured me, and left me alone in a cage of all things, than Wolf Pack 1 sent the black and white bi-colored wolf to retrieve me.

I should really name them...

I had nearly screamed when said wolf had "sprouted" from the ground of my cage (for lack of any better description...).

He had looked around quickly before snatching me by the scruff of my jacket and sinking back into the ground. It was odd to say the least, feeling myself moving underground like a fish would move in water.

I was fidgety the whole ride. I didn't like being underground. What if he just dropped me and didn't look back? I'm pretty sure the ground wouldn't let me move through it like he was. I didn't even know how he could move like that.

Luckily he had only stayed underground for about ten minutes before pulling himself out of the ground and continuing on above ground. How had we breathed while we were underground anyway?

I pondered the problem of naming the wolves and finally decided to just name them as I met them.

The red one from Pack 2 would be Roger. Like a pirates' Jolly Roger, which came from the name Jolie Rouge which meant "Pretty Red". I thought it suited him. Even though his personality wasn't very Jolly, he had a very pretty red coat.

The one currently holding me would be called Split. Because his color was split down the middle.

I was dropped suddenly. I hadn't been paying attention to where we were going, I was too busy thinking of names for the wolves.

"Ouch." I muttered looking up at the members of Wolf Pack 1 that were around me.

The wolf that was a color between orange and tan was standing in front of me. He would be called Pierce I decided. His markings looked like piercings and his eyes were piercing too.

Pierce turned and growled out something and the pure black one with red eyes stepped forward as well as the pale blue male wolf. I decided the black one would be Blackjack, because I couldn't think of anything better off the top of my head, and the blue one would be Glacier because of both his color and the chilling power he seemed to exclude.

Glacier picked me up more gently than any of the other wolves had bothered to. I'm pretty sure my coat was ripping though, it was meant to withstand cold and rain, not sharp and freakishly large wolf teeth. I would need to check and see when I was left alone for a minute or so.

Glacier turned to carry me further into the cave that seemed to have popped up out of nowhere. I really shouldn't get lost in thought when I'm in the hands- er, mouths of vicious wolves.

The amethyst eyed wolf stepped forward and seemed to have an argument with Pierce. I mentally named him Zaroff, the hunter from _The Most Dangerous Game_. You know, the one that invited people to his island and then hunted them down like animals?

The brown one that looked like he was wearing a ski mask stepped forward and I watched in shock as two thick strands of something came from his paws where he had those black markings and wrapped themselves around Zaroff's muzzle tightly, shutting him up. Holy Shit! I was just going to name that one Bandit because of the ski mask thing but maybe something else would be better... Nah. I didn't wanna take time to come up with another name.

The wolf with the orange face and black body came hopping out of nowhere and appeared to dance around Glacier and I eagerly. I watched him bounce around like a rubber ball in a cement room and quickly decided his name would be Ipkiss. The name of the man who wore the mask of Loki in "The Mask". He turned bat shit insane when he wore the mask and this wolf seemed to be bat shit insane so it fit.

Glacier moved passed them and I was dropped gently on a pile of straw before Glacier walked around my thrice, and laid down around me like a huge dog. My life was weird. Like no one could make shit like this up. This was weird.

I moved around trying to get comfortable without touching the huge animal but finally decided it was impossible and laid back against the wolf's huge side. The wolf huffed, in what sounded like amusement and his huge tail draped over my lap like a throw blanket.

It was late wasn't it? Either way I was exhausted. I yawned and my eyes slipped closed without my permission. I would worry about this when I woke up tomorrow morning. Hopefully I would wake up and this whole thing would just be a messed up dream.

**A/n: So what do you guys think? I know it's been a long time but I promise I'll update more often now. **

**In case you didn't catch it. **

**Team 1= Akatsuki**

**Team 2= Leaf/and Gaara**

**Gaara= Roger**

**Zetsu= Split**

**Pein= Pierce**

**Itachi= Blackjack**

**Kisame= Glacier**

**Hidan= Zaroff**

**Kakuzu= Bandit**

**Tobi= Ipkiss**

**Tell me what you think. :D**


End file.
